O Ultimo Redemoinho
by Warick
Summary: Essa estrada que eu estava percorrendo iria a uma das maiores vilas shinobis, Konohagure no Sato (vila da folha) ou simplesmente Konoha, se esse não fosse o ultimo lugar seguro para mim eu nem estaria aqui, eu realmente desprezava essa vila inútil e traidora.
1. O encontro

**Capitulo 0 (zero) - O encontro.**

Fazia algum tempo que eu estava caminhando, mas eu não me importava muito, eu fui treinado para ter uma grande resistência, uma muito maior que as pessoas normais teriam e bem maior do que os ninjas comuns têm.

Essa estrada que eu estava percorrendo iria a uma das maiores vilas shinobis, Konohagure no Sato (vila da folha) ou simplesmente Konoha, se esse não fosse o ultimo lugar seguro para mim eu nem estaria aqui, eu realmente desprezava essa vila inútil e traidora.

A viagem estava sendo um pouco monótona por eu não ter sido atacado nenhuma vez, isso acontecia sempre, não que eu parecesse um garoto rico, mas sim porque um garoto de 13 anos viajando sozinho aparenta ser um alvo fácil.

Eu já podia ver o portão com a "folha", o símbolo de Konoha, e alguns ninjas guardando a entrada, não iria ser difícil passar por eles.

- Parado ai! Quem é você e o que quer fazer aqui na nossa vila?

- Estou aqui para ver o Hokage-sama. – disse entregando um pergaminho para ele, o pergaminho era um pouco velho.

Eles olharam desconfiados para o pergaminho e para mim, mas me deixaram passar.

Konoha era uma vila muito bonita, era cheia de prédios bem desenhados, casas no estilo japonês (pouco obvio) e o que mais chamava atenção na vila era a montanha dos Hokages, onde tinha o rosto dos quatro Hokages desenhados, o primeiro, o usuário de monkton (elemento madeira); o segundo, que era irmão do primeiro; o terceiro, aprendiz dos dois primeiros e atual Hokage e o quarto, que eu achava o mais forte dos quatro Hokages, aquele que se sacrificou para salvar a vila, o relâmpago de Konoha e todos os outros títulos que ele tinha.

O quarto Hokage tinha criado varias técnicas muito boas, como o rasengan e a técnica de transporte.

Fiquei emerso em pensamentos sobre o que os Hokages tinham feito quando me lembrei de uma coisa muito importante, como eu nunca tinha vindo para Konoha antes eu não sabia onde ficava o escritório do Hokage, e por um acaso eu estava perdido também, era sempre assim, quando eu não estava em uma missão ou em um lugar de risco eu era pior que um civil normal em termos de localização, parecia que meu cérebro parava de trabalhar nessas coisas.

- Só me faltava essa agora.

Andei mais um pouco, como ainda estava cedo não tinha quase ninguém nas ruas, em uma região da cidade eu comecei a ver umas pichações muito mal feitas pareciam obras de uma criança, devia ser um daquelas crianças malcriadas, que não tinham limites. Bons tempos aqueles, mas eu nunca tinha pichado, preferia coisas mais pessoais como colocar o balde em cima das portas, jogar tortas na cara das pessoas.

As pessoas daquele lugar iam acordando e vendo as pichações, elas falavam algo como "aquele garoto de novo" e "para quem vamos reclamar?", parecia que essa não era a primeira vez que esse garoto tinha feito essas coisas.

Continuei andando, o que tinha acontecido aqui não era meu problema, virei uma esquina e as pichações acabaram. Ouvi um barulho multidão passando pela rua que eu tinha acabado de sair, pelo jeito acharam o pichador.

Um garoto corria em minha direção, ele estava olhando para trás e gritando.

- Bem feito para vocês.

Nem eu nem ele conseguimos evitar que ele esbarrasse em mim. Ele caiu no chão, eu só fui empurrado um pouco para trás.

- Ei pirralho, olha por onde você anda. – falei calmamente.

Ele olhou para mim, percebi que o olhar dele estava meio triste.

- Vai ficar ai no chão? A multidão está vindo para cá – disse estendendo a mão para ele.

Ele segurou a minha mão e eu o levantei. Ele sorriu para mim e saiu correndo.

A multidão já passava pela esquina e vinha em minha direção.

- Você deixou ele escapar?

- Era para prender ele? – perguntei parecendo confuso.

- Claro que sim.

- Então por que não dissesse antes?

Eles estavam cada vez mais nervosos comigo, isso era muito engraçado.

- POR QUE EU NÃO TE VI ANTES.

- Ahhhh, agora está explicado.

- CADÊ O GAROTO? – perguntou uma pessoa do meio da multidão.

- ELE ESCAPOU, E TUDO É CULPA TUA!

- É?

- É.

- E agora vocês estão bravos comigo?

Eu podia ver a resposta nos rostos deles, agora eles estavam raivosos comigo.

- Eu acho melhor eu sair daqui. – falei para mim mesmo.

- Não vai não – disse um homem vindo para cima de mim.

- Tchau. – falei desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Fui para cima do prédio ao lado da rua e esperei a multidão nervosa se dispersar. Essa era a única parte chata das peças.

Depois que toda a multidão desapareceu eu desci para o chão e recomecei a andar. Ainda eu estava perdido, mas pelo menos um pouco animado.

O garoto de antes apareceu em um lado da rua, ele era loiro com cabelos arrepiados, tinha uma camisa preta com um símbolo da aldeia do redemoinho na frente, uma calça laranja e um óculos verde na testa.

- Obrigado por antes.

- De nada, mas você precisa parar com as pichações.

- Por quê?

- Porque isso não é nada engraçado, a única coisa que isso serve é irritar as pessoas e se sujar.

Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha.

- Pensasse que eu ia dizer que isso é errado?

- Sim.

- Nessa idade o melhor é aproveitar, por que eu diria ao contrário?

Ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Ahn, por acaso você pode dizer onde é o escritório do Hokage?

- É logo ali.

- Muito obrigado, eu tenho que ir falar com o Hokage-sama agora.

- Então tchau.

- Tchau. – disse desaparecendo em fumaça.

Corri pelo caminho que o garoto tinha indicado e vi um grande prédio vermelho com alguns ninjas fazendo a guarda.

Eles me pararam e fizeram as perguntas de sempre, eu mostrei o pergaminho para eles e me deixaram passar mesmo estando desconfiados.

Subi algumas escadas e parei na frente de uma porta que tinha uma placa: "Escritório do Hokage".

Ao lado da porta tinha uma escrivania com uma secretaria nela, parecia que estava ocupada arrumando papeis.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Hokage.

Ela me mandou um olhar desdenhoso.

- Espere sentado lá – disse apontando para um sofá perto da parede.

Suspirei e me sentei no sofá, dez minutos depois duas pessoas com bandanas de Konoha entraram na sala e depois de cinco minutos lá dentro saíram, olhei entediado para a secretária que não fez nada, mais três pessoas entraram e saíram, olhei para a secretária irritado, ela não fez nada.

Uma kunoichi de cabelos roxos, peitos grandes, olhar assustador com um palito de dangos na mão, sem falar nada com a secretária ela abriu a porta e entrou, aproveitei essa brecha e rapidamente entrei na sala do Hokage antes da porta fechar.

A secretária como era uma civil não percebeu nada.

Mas fazer isso foi um erro, pois depois que eu passei pela porta me vi com uma kunai no meu pescoço e a kunoichi atrás de mim.

Um leve tremor de medo se instalou no meu corpo.

- Anko não precisa fazer isso com o rapaz, eu tenho certeza que ele não é um espião de outra vila. – falou o Hokage, que eu só tinha notado ele depois que falou.

Estávamos na sala do Hokage, uma sala grande com vários armários na parede e com as fotos de todos os antigos lideres da vila em uma parede perto da mesa onde o Sandaime estava.

- Mas ele tem que ter um bom motivo para ter interrompido a nossa reunião. – falou ameaçadoramente. – Que senão ele vai sofrer.

Só o clima que ela colocava na sala por falar aquilo já dava imensos arrepios, com a kunai na minha garganta só piorava as coisas.

- E então pirralho vai responder? – perguntou a kunoichi.

Respirei fundo para não gaguejar e ser convincente.

- É que a secretária me deixou uns vinte minutos esperando lá fora com vários shinobis entrando e saindo do escritório, por isso achei que ela só estava me ignorando por ser uma criança.

Ela me soltou.

- Que fique claro que eu só te soltei porque eu também não gosto daquela putinha desgraçada. – fala ela com raiva.

- O que você gostaria de falar comigo? – perguntou o Hokage.

- Entregar isso. – falei caminhando até a mesa dele e entregando o pergaminho velho que eu estava carregando desde...

O Sandaime olhou para o pergaminho, fez alguns selos de mão e mordeu o dedo, passando o sangue no pergaminho, que abriu instantaneamente, depois de algum tempo lendo o pergaminho ele olhou para mim, me analisando, A minha aparência era diferente de um Uzumaki tradicional, que tinham cabelos ruivos e um sorriso gigante no rosto, eu tinha cabelos negros, olhos verdes e uma cara um pouco emburrada por estar nessa vila.

- Então Uzumaki Rishin, o que você vai querer de Konoha? – perguntou curioso.

- As chaves do distrito Uzumaki, o dinheiro e todos os pergaminhos que as pessoas do meu clã deixaram aqui, incluindo o pergaminho das técnicas de Mito-sama.

Pude ver um olhar estranho dele para mim, como se eu estivesse pedindo coisas que não eram minhas.

- Tudo certo. – falou com uma voz calma. – Mas para ter acesso ao distrito Uzimaki você não precisa de uma chave e sim passar de uma Kekkai e todos os pergaminhos Uzumakis estão lá dentro. – disse a ultima parte sorrindo como se estivesse se desculpando.

- O que eu estou pedindo é um pingente que alguém deve ter deixado aqui com você, um pingente com o símbolo do redemoinho. – relaxei um pouco o corpo e mandei um pouco de chakra para ao redor da sala, senti uma ressonância, sorrindo falei. – Esse pingente que deve estar nessa gaveta a sua direita Hokage-sama.

Pude ver Anko se mexendo desconfortavelmente, ela também tinha notado que o Hokage não queria me dar a herança Uzumaki.

O velhote abriu a gaveta e remexeu um pouco dentro dela até que tirou o pingente, que era redondo e vermelho com o desenho de um redemoinho no meio dele.

- Aqui. –falou me entregando.

- Obrigado. – agradeci. – Agora eu vou ir para o distrito do meu clã.

- Espere. – falou o Hokage. – Você não vai querer ser um ninja?

Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso, seria bom eu ser um ninja formado ou continuar como eu estou?

- Desde que eu me forme como um ninja honorário de uma aldeia aliada e não como um ninja de Konoha tudo bem. – respondi.

- Está certo. – respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.

Sai rapidamente da torre do Hokage, coloquei um pouco de chakra no pingente, que começou a levitar apontando para uma direção.

Correndo e pulando de telhado em telhado cheguei até uma área pouco movimentada de Konoha, uma parede branca estava na minha frente, ela parecia velha e acabada, sorri, meu clã nunca foi arrogante mesmo.

Fiz alguns selos, mordi a ponta do meu dedo e coloquei meu sangue e meu chakra na parede.

O que era antes uma parede branca, agora era um simples e bonito portão com o símbolo do redemoinho.

- Até que enfim, estou em casa. – falei sorrindo.


	2. Carta de mãe para filho

**Capitulo 1 – Carta de mãe para filho.**

O distrito Uzumaki não era mais do que uma mansão, uma grande e bela mansão com um grande jardim e mais algumas áreas para a construção de outras casas, esse distrito nunca foi muito usado, só as pessoas que vinham para Konoha por motivos específicos, como reuniões, festas, parada entre missões, poucas pessoas chamaram esse lugar de lar.

Andei calmamente até a mansão aproveitando a vista do jardim, seria muito fácil me acostumar com esse local.

Abri as portas da mansão, olhando para mim estavam dois retratos, um de uma mulher ruiva aparentando 30 anos, ela estava com um sorriso brincalhão digna de uma representante do Clã Uzumaki e no outro retrato estava um homem de cabelos loiros olhos azuis com a aparência de 30 anos também, eu reconhecia ele como o Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

O Yondaime era casado com uma mulher do meu clã? Isso era novidade para mim, nunca soube de uma Uzumaki tinha fixado moradia aqui além de Uzumaki Mito-sama, olhando mais de perto do retrato da mulher, consegui ver um nome entalhado na moldura do retrato: "Uzumaki Kushina".

Não podia ser a "princesinha" Kushina, ou poderia? A sobrinha do vovô?

Ele tinha dito que ela tinha sumido do clã e que o Líder não queria falar no assunto, então ela foi mandada para Konoha?

Interessante, pelo menos eu vou ter mais alguém do clã por aqui... Mas por que ela não está morando aqui? Será que ela morreu no ataque da Kyuubi como o marido dela?

- Queria conhecer alguém além do Velhote que pertencesse ao nosso clã. – falei passando a mão no retrato da ruiva, qual não foi a minha surpresa por acontecer uma ressonância de chakra.

Delicadamente eu peguei no lado da moldura e a tirei da parede, onde estava a moldura tinha um fuuin de armazenamento, esse era um dos fuuins mais difíceis de serem desfeitos, pois precisaria de sangue e chakra Uzumaki, os dois dados voluntariamente e esse selo faria uma leitura da índole de quem estivesse quebrando o selo, se algum desses dois forem reprovados a pessoa que tentou quebrar o selo tem que, em menos de 30 segundos, ficar a pelo menos 20 metros do selo, se não o que estiver sendo guardado vai ser destruído.

Mordi o meu polegar direito e coloquei minha mão sobre o selo, senti uma sensação desconfortável na minha cabeça, parecia um genjutso e então minha mão entrou na parede como se ela não existisse e lá dentro eu encontrei um pergaminho.

Era um pergaminho formal do clã, pois tinha símbolo do Clã Uzumaki, abri rapidamente e comecei a ler.

_Querido Naruto,_

_Se estiver lendo isso quer dizer que nós morremos, nem sei como eu consegui fazer esse bushin para lhe escrever essa carta, você acabou de nascer e eu estou totalmente fadigada pelo trabalho de parto e pela extração da Kyuubi._

_Minato agora está lutando contra o mascarado, não sei por quanto tempo esse clone vai ficar vivo._

_Queria dizer que eu te amo demais meu filho, que te amei desde o momento que eu descobri que você estava dentro de minha barriga._

_Queria te ver crescer, dar os primeiros passos, conhecer a tua primeira namorada, te ver se formar na academia, ver você sendo um ninja renomado, você se divertindo com os seus amigos..._

_Antes de mais nada eu queria te deixar alguns avisos. Cuidado quando andar na chuva, sempre acorde cedo, coma bem, não confie no seu padrinho Jiraya quanto as pesquisas dele, nunca vá com ele beber._

_Minato teve uma ideia para parar a Kyuubi, ele vai ter que selar ela em você, me desculpe meu bebê, sei que você vai sofrer muito por causa disso, eu senti isso na minha pele todos esses anos, mas é o único jeito de salvarmos você e a vila._

_Me desculpe, meu filho._

_De sua mãe, Uzumaki Kushina._

Lendo a carta percebi duas coisas, primeiro, a "princesinha" Kushina era a antiga Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Youko e segundo o novo Jinchuuriki se chamava Naruto e era um Uzumaki que nem eu, eu realmente precisava achar esse garoto. Eu já tinha ouvido falar que os únicos que podiam suportar ter A Kyuubi selada em seus corpos eram os Uzumakis.

Sorri, então tinha mais um Uzumaki por aqui?

Mas eu sabia outra coisa dos Jinchuurikis além de eles terem uma besta dentro deles, os humanos ao redor deles viravam monstros, era como se por ter um monstro selado dentro da pessoa todas as coisas de ruim que esses monstros fizeram fossem culpa do carcereiro do monstro, isso era uma coisa que eu achava muito errado, eu já tinha visto como uma Jinchuriki era tratada quando eu e o velhote fomos na vila oculta da cachoeira.

Mas eu não poderia fazer nada para ajudar esse meu companheiro de clã por enquanto, não sabia quem ele era, nem como eu poderia encontra-lo e provavelmente, conhecendo a ganancia dos ninjas com essas suas "armas", ninguém diria para mim.

Cansando de pensar tanto sobre uma coisa triste fui explorar a minha nova casa, ela tinha 5 andares, 3 sobre a terra e 2 subterrâneos, o térreo era a área comum, cozinha, área de serviço, sala de jantar, o segundo era alguns quartos e uma sala comum, o terceiro andar eram majestosas suítes para os membros mais poderosos do clã, o primeiro andar do subsolo era uma área de treinamento, com vários aparelhos de musculação, o segundo andar do subsolo eu encontrei por acaso mesmo, quando eu passei por cima de um tatame eu senti uma ressonância de chakra, investigando eu encontrei um fuuin que cobria uma escada que levava para uma biblioteca cheia de pergaminhos de técnicas.

Essa era a casa perfeita para mim, não tinha nada melhor do que isso.

Sai da biblioteca, quase me batendo por esquecer de algo tão importante, quando eu passei pela escada o fuuin se refez.

Voltei para o térreo fiquei exatamente no meio da sala de estar, na frente dos dois quadros que lá estavam, me sentei e meditei.

A melhor coisa de estar em uma casa feita para uzumakis era o selo que tinha em todas as casas, não importa se eram Uzumakis ricos e poderosos ou pobres e fracos, todas as casas tinham o fuuin de detecção de inimigos, um fuuin que se estendia para toda a área do terreno, mas que visava mais a casa, só tinha um problema, esse fuuin consumia chakra demais, mesmo para um Uzumaki, que tinham as maiores reservas de chakra entre os ninjas.

Senti meu chakra sendo sugado pelo fuuin, no dia inteiro eu não tinha gastado nada eu estava com praticamente 100% de chakra.

Depois de meia hora sentado sobre o selo, o meu chakra ficou a menos de 10%, isso era um pouco alarmante para mim e principalmente para o meu estomago que começou a roncar.

Me amaldiçoei por não ter me lembrado de comprar alguma coisa para comer.

Saí do distrito Uzumaki pensando no que eu iria comer agora, eu não estava preocupado em me perder de novo, pois com o pingente eu poderia encontrar a entrada do clã, que sempre estava escondida a não ser que alguém estivesse passando por ela.

Andando um pouco pela aldeia encontrei uma barraquinha de dangos, isso me lembrou daquela mulher de cabelos roxos que eu tinha encontrado na sala do Hokage, pensando agora, ela tinha muita chance de me matar quando ela ficou com a kunai apontada para a minha garganta, e por algum estranho motivo eu queria ficar assim tão perto dela de novo, claro que sem a kunai.

Balancei a cabeça diante desses pensamentos, eu deveria treinar mais para não ser surpreendido de novo, isso foque-se em treinar.

Meu estomago roncou de novo e por isso fui para a barraca comprar alguns dangos.

- Ora,ora,ora. Não é que eu encontrei aquele que eu estava procurando? – falou uma voz feminina atrás de mim.


End file.
